Rei Serizawa
|romaji = Serizawa Rei |nicknames = Rei-niichan (by Takashi and Galatea) Reise (by Mio and Aoi) of Extermination Daemonic King (Unofficial title) Lonely King |race = Human |gender = Male |age = 16 (Arc 1 & 2) 17 (Arc 3, 4 & 5) 18 (Arc 6) |birth_date = August 31st (Virgo) |demon = Orcus |cherub = Mikhail |relatives = Hiroyuki Serizawa (Father; deceased) Maria Serizawa (Mother; deceased) Takashi Serizawa (Younger Brother) Masaomi Haruno (Uncle) Aoi Haruno (Cousin) Multiple Unborn Children (12+) |affiliation = Tatsuyama Village (Exiled) Shrine Church (Formerly) Serizawa Residence Kimura Town Kimura Academy (Collage Student) C.P.S. (Associate) |status = Alive}} Rei Serizawa (芹沢 零, Serizawa Rei) is the main male protagonist of Extermination. He is the host of the Frozen King Orcus and the first ever created Cherub Mikhail. Appearance Rei is a tall, slim high school student of fair complexion with messy jet-black hair and supernatural orange eyes behind a pair of black glasses. Throughout the series, he is often seen dressed in his school uniform in Kimura Academy even when in combat. However, when outside of school, Rei is dressed in more casual clothes. Under his clothes, Rei is revealed to have scars that cover most of his body, which is the result of the Shrine Church exploding, however, he just tells people, he was involved in a car accident as a child. In Volume VIII, Rei is said to have become considerably more muscular than he was originally. After Volume XI, he now has an X-shaped scar across his chest, courtesy of Eliza Serafim and Michella. Personality Overall, Rei has shown to be laid-back and collected a great number of times similar to his father, but there are times when he can also lose his composure in either awkward or embarrassing situations most of his time in his daily life, displaying great shock annoyance, and even at times anger. He is also described as being very bold by several people, as he was willing to, without hesitation, put himself in harms way to protect Aoi and Mio. History Rei is the biological son of Hiroyuki Serizawa and Maria Haruno conceived after she and Hisashi Sumeragi rescued Hiroyuki from the dimensional domain of the Yahweh-Daemon. Rei was raised by his parents and later younger brother Takashi Serizawa within the Tatsuyama Village, where he was viewed as a genius from a young age during his training with the other children. However, when he was around the ages eleven or twelve, his childhood friend, Seito Toujou, was tricked by the Vampyre King Nosferatu into allowing him into and village, and ended up being possessed and went on a rampage killing a number of adults and even Rei's other friends. TBA. Powers & Abilities As a child, Rei was viewed as a prodigy classified as B-Rank despite his age having inherited talent from his father. However, his skills dulled having not trained for five years after being exiled from the Tatsuyama Village, while still stronger compared to a normal human, even without Orcus' power. Though due to his battle rust wearing off and the constant strengthening from Orcus' power, Hisashi stated that he is far stronger compared to five years ago in Volume VII; he was classed as S-Rank after he returned to the Village. Having finished the Belialuin Vow and gaining both the Five Elements and Orcus Cocytus, he was able to hold his own against Masaomi Haruno albeit the latter was still superior to him in Volume XIV. In the Volume XIV Epilogue, his strength rivals the strongest among the Daemon Lords. * Enhanced Strength: It was first seen in Volume 1 when Rei easily sliced straight through a rogue Daemon with a sword slash. * Immense Durability: Rei is far more durable compared to that of normal humans, being able to survive wounds such as being stabbed in the same spot twice, both times waking up moments later. Due to both his training and strengthening of the Daemon Contract, he could endure attacks from powerful enemies and endured two ki strikes from Masaomi, albeit he would've died if not for Chisato and Mikhail saving him. * Immense Speed: * Magic Resistance: Rei is unaffected by low-class magic, as revealed in Volume 1. * Ki Manipulation: * Magical Barrier: As a side effect of the Belialuin Vow, Rei became able to create a powerful magic barrier based around his blood, five elements, and Yin-Yang. He mainly uses this barrier so that he can have outside sex with his harems without them worrying about others seeing them, which the other girls can use as well. * Replication: Rei can create up to four clones of himself via Magic. Master Swordsman: Rei is a remarkably skilled swordsman, as a child, he was hailed as a genius who could gain the upper hand against even experienced swordsmen. Despite not training since his banishment, he cut Lilith's magic bullet, then held his own against Garo despite already being injured from before, and later was able to cut through Richter Steel's Iron Armor. As Rei continued to face off against powerful enemies, he trained his sword skills with Hisashi using his speed and skill to his advantage against even Richter and held his own against Celis and Hisashi. Expert Scythe Wielder: Other Skills Sexual Dominance Expert: Deductive Reasoning: Rei has consistently proven that once given a bare minimal amount of evidence he is able to deduce the true identities of many of his enemies and their plans even when they try to hide from him. Sensory Perception: Rei's power had increased by leaps and bounds by the conclusion of the Underground Arc. Upon returning to the Human World, he became able to sense and feel things he was unable to notice before. This ability gets further developed in Volume XII, as evidenced by Rei being able to sense the Daemon spy based upon their Ki. Strategist: Daemon Orcus (オルカス, Orukasu) is Rei's Daemon, who he met during Orcus' escape from the C.P.S., also known as the Frozen King (冷凍魔王, Reitō-Maō). One of the Three Great Daemons of the Underground, Orcus takes the form of an black, slime-like substance around Rei's body with blueish-purple eyes, and give's Rei the ability to manipulate ice on an massive scale and form the slime into weapons and armor for combat and defense. * Scythes: After the fight against the C.P.S. in the Underground, Rei learned to create and produce scythes with his Orcus's power which he uses as his main weapons for melee combat. In Volume XII, Rei was able to summon a new scythe covered in red flames, which is the result of Mikhail. * Ice Manipulation (Cryomancy): * Daemonic Armor: During volume IV, Rei used a special medicine Florence Nightingale prepared to stimulate Orcus' original power and Rei's innate 'flame', later revealed to be the Ame-no-Ohabari, making it possible for them to further synchronize with each other even more. As such, he dons a black Demonic battle armor with a blueish-silver armor cover his entire arm, an icy halo-like object on his back; ice appears around his body and mist emits from him; and parts of his hair turns white. This armor boosts his power to the point of being able to overpower Richter Steel and Rafael in battle. However, the Demonic Armor puts a strain on his mind and body, sending him on an uncontrollable rampage. * Cocytus Nephalem Form: Cherub Mikhail (ミハイル, Mihairu) is Rei's Cherub who he made an contract with him after Eliza's defeat, also known as the First Cherub (最初の , Saisho no Cherabu) and the Burning One. * Flame Manipulation (Pyromancy): Equipment Ame-no-Ohabari ( ): The legendary Spirit Sword, one of the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi, used by the God Izanagi to slay his son Hi-no-Kagutsuchi after the latter accidentally killed his mother Izanami, being imbued with Kagutsuchi's fire power. The Ame-no-Ohabari chose Rei as a partner in Volume V because of his dedication and loyalty to towards his friends, as well as his burning hatred towards the C.P.S.. At first, he wasn't as compatible with Ame-no-Ohabari due to viewing it as a tool as he still feared it. Though, he overcame this by overcoming his fear and accepting his true nature, dramatically raising his compatibility. In his battle against Eliza Serafim and Michella, Ame-no-Ohabari shined a shining red light causing all the light sources and plants around him to burst into flames, then displayed immense power that outmatched even Daemon Lords and First-Sphere Cherubs. Táowù ( ): One of the four cursed treasures kept in the Tatsuyama Village, which Rei borrowed in Volume XIII to save Seito, Takehito, Vangeance and Celis and to locate Masaomi who had stolen the other three. He was forced to replace it with Ashkelon, in which was used to manifest a replica Taowu after Loki removed it threatening to destroy the barrier and release the three of evil beasts into the Human World. Trivia * His first name Rei (零) means "Zero", a reference to Absolute zero, the theoretical temperature at which atoms stop moving, referenced by Orcus' ice-based powers. * His surname Serizawa (芹沢) means "Parsley Swamp". * Growing up one of his favorite meals was Kaoru Nonaka's beef stew. * Celis revealed that his or, if Rei didn't take the blame, Seito's banishment from the Tatsuyama Village was a decision of The Elders and not the Vatican or any others, meaning that it was possible for it to be overturned. * His first time having vaginal sex was with Aoi. * His first time having anal sex was with Mio. * His first double penetration sex was with Eros (Rei grew a second penis). Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Main Characters Category:Daemon Hosts Category:Kimura Academy Category:Tatsuyama Village